Angry Irish Redhead
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Post Dreamworld. Alexis is very angry at Kate for what happened to Castle. Martha gives some words of advice to Kate on how to deal with Alexis. Heavy on the Martha/Kate relationship and on the Kate/Alexis relationship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did. **

Alexis leaves her grandma out in the hallway and walks into the hospital room, seeing her father kissing Beckett. She clears her throat and scoffs when her father and Beckett jump apart.

Beckett quickly sits back down in the uncomfortable chair beside the bed and is taken aback when she looks at Alexis and sees anger in her eyes.

"Agent Beckett, this is all your fault-"

"Alexis, please stop," Castle weakly interrupts.

"No, Dad, if she hadn't come here in the first place than this wouldn't have happened." Alexis now directs her eyes at Beckett. "This is your fault. Face it, Beckett, you almost killed my father."

Castle looks at Beckett and sees tears filling her eyes. "Alexis, that is enough. I did not raise you like this," he says with more strength. He quickly takes Beckett's hand and squeezes it. "You do not talk to her like that."

Beckett releases Castle's hand and quickly wipes away the tears that began to fall down her face. "I'll be right back, Castle," she says shakily and quickly walks out of the hospital room. Before the door closes, Beckett hears Alexis say, "Dad, this has got to stop…"

As Beckett stands outside of the closed door with tears streaming down her face, Martha looks up at her from where she is sitting on the bench in the hallway. "Katherine dear, what's wrong?"

Kate falls down onto the bench next to Martha. "It's my fault. Castle almost died because of me-" she breaks off, hyperventilating.

"Katherine, it is not your fault. It is my son who got himself involved in the case. You could not have known that was going to happen." Martha pauses for a moment and places her hand on Kate's knee. "Did you have a fight with Richard? Is that what brought this up?"

"No Martha, Alexis voiced her anger very loudly at me. I just didn't realize she was so much against me and against us."

"Oh dear, what did Alexis say?"

"That I shouldn't have come here. That this is my fault. It's all my fault that Castle almost died," Kate breaks off once again and covers her face with her hands.

Martha wraps her arm around Kate and pulls her close to her side. She rubs circles on Kate's arm as she rests her head on Martha's shoulder. "You know Kate, in Alexis' heart she knows it wasn't your fault. Right now, she still has the sadness and anger in her from thinking that her dad is dying. Just let the little angry Irish redhead in her calm down and then she'll realize what a mistake she made. I know you love my son, and I know you love Alexis. She may not see that now, but when she calms down, let her know that you are there for her and she'll understand."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my granddaughter and I know she loves you."

"What?" Beckett asks and raises her head.

"You don't know this about Alexis and don't tell her I told you, but she loves you like a mom. She looks up to you as a mother figure she never had. You're the first person that has ever really cared for her other than Richard and I. When you moved to DC, she didn't just feel like you left Richard, she also felt like you left her. That is what her outburst is about."

"I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me, Martha."

"As for my son, you know how he always likes to butt in to things. It's not your fault. I don't blame you and I'm positive Richard doesn't either." Martha hugs her and squeezes her hand. "Don't worry, Alexis will come around."

"Thank you, Martha," Beckett says appreciatively. "Do you think I should talk to Alexis now?"

"Whenever you feel ready. Maybe take her for coffee and talk to her. Let her know that you are there for her."

"Alright, thanks." Beckett stands up from the bench and opens the door to Castle's room. She takes a deep breath and walks in. Alexis is sitting on the chair holding her dad's hand. "Hey Alexis, can we go for a walk? Maybe get some coffee?"

"No thanks."

Castle glares at her and says, "Alexis, go."

"No, Dad."

"Yes, go, I'll be fine." Castle looks at Beckett and nods his head.

"Fine." Alexis stands up from the chair and follows Beckett out of the room. As they silently begin to walk down the hall, they hear Martha stand up from the bench and walk into Castle's room.

"Alexis, I know why you're upset with me."

"No you don't," Alexis says, obviously upset.

"Actually, I do. I know you're mad at me for moving to DC. You think I left you and I'm sorry for making you think that."

They continue walking to the cafeteria in complete silence. Alexis pondering what was said. Once they get to the cafeteria, Beckett orders two coffees and two pastries for her and Alexis. They sit down at a table and start sipping their coffees. Alexis is the first to speak. "I did think you left me. You have been in this family for a few years and then all of a sudden you just left. I looked up to you and I… I loved you. It made me so angry that you just left." Alexis heard Kate's sharp intake of breath when she said that she loved her and she hoped it wasn't a bad thing.

"I know, Alexis, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you or your father. I'm now finding out more and more how much different I am from this job. I really don't know how much longer I am going to be able to stand this job. I just want you to know, I love you too. I will always love you. I know what it was like to have a wonderful mom, and I hope I can be at least half of what my mom was to you."

They finish their coffees and pastries and throw their empty cups in the trash can. Kate puts her arm around Alexis and holds Alexis close to her as they continue walking back to Castle's room. "Thank you, Kate, "Alexis says quietly.

"You're welcome. And just know I will always be here for you. You will always hold a place in my heart."

Alexis moves closer to her and squeezes her in return. That is as much of an answer as she can give right now because a huge knot in her throat is blocking anything from coming out.

Kate understands and returns the squeeze with a smile and they continue to silently walk down the hall.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
